Conventionally, as an absorbent article for absorbing a predetermined liquid such as menstrual blood, an absorbent article that is entirely formed in a sheet-like shape, including an absorbent layer for absorbing the predetermined liquid, a liquid permeable top sheet for covering a skin contacting surface of the absorbent layer, and a liquid impermeable back surface sheet for covering a clothing side surface of the absorbent layer, can be exemplified. Such an absorbent article, which is substantially sheet-shaped, is used in contact with an excretory part of the predetermined liquid such as menstrual blood, directly absorbs the predetermined liquid such as menstrual blood discharged from the excretory part. Various improvements have been made thereto in order to prevent menstrual blood and the like, which runs along a predetermined groove of a wearer's body, from contacting clothing and the like.
An example of a means for preventing menstrual blood from leaking is a means for absorbing menstrual blood by providing wings so as to project in the width direction at both side portions of an absorbent article, folding back the wings toward underwear to fix the absorbent article, and raising an absorbent body in the vicinity of an excretion area of the menstrual blood toward the excretory opening to make an absorbent body tightly fit the excretion area. However, even such an absorbent article cannot, in some cases, suitably follow changes in the movement of the wearer's body and the shape caused by the movement.
On the other hand, an absorbent article including a lower absorbent body fixed to a main body portion of the absorbent article and an upper absorbent body provided separately from the lower absorbent body and so adapted that an intermediate sheet having elastic stretchability arranged in the longitudinal direction so as to be sandwiched between the upper absorbent body and the lower absorbent body pushes up the upper absorbent body to tightly fit the wearer's body, in order to enhance the property of following the excretion area has been proposed (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-152957